Monsters
by Ender falls on Squidlox
Summary: When Adam was a kid, he was terrified of the monsters that were hiding under his bed and in his closet, ready to pounce and tear him to pieces. Now that he's a teenager, he just wishes they would shut up and let him sleep. (Oneshot)


**I have about a hundred more projects that I should be working on right now, but this idea came to me and I just** ** _had_** **to write it all down. So here, have a short, hastily written little oneshot about an exhausted teenage Adam and the "monsters" that have been hanging around since he was a little kid.**

"Hey Sky, are you asleep yet?" Adam groaned in exasperation, folding his pillow over his ears and glaring in the direction of his closet. Every night. Every single night, the jerk living in his closet started talking right as Adam was finally starting to fall asleep. Adam had to grudgingly admit that if this was intentional, his sense of timing was impressive. At least the other one wasn't awake.

"I think you woke him up, Squid." Adam groaned again at the sound of the raspier voice coming from underneath his bed. Just his luck. Now he had two unwanted roommates stopping him from sleeping.

"Well, what do you know, Bacon Man? You're just a bacon man!" Squid taunted.

Bacon Man sputtered indignantly, struggling to find a retort. He finally started to shout something out, but before he could actually say anything, Adam suddenly flung his pillow under his bed, distracting the crispy pork product. Adam nervously glanced towards the door. There was no sound of footsteps, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Bacon Man got the pillow out of his face (without bothering to toss it back, Adam noticed mournfully) and Adam could make out two eyes squinting at him in the darkness. "Hey, what was that for?" Bacon Man asked, his tone hurt.

Adam rolled his eyes, wondering how he was ever scared of these two. "You were starting to get loud. We can't let anybody find out about you. A giant, living strip of bacon and a talking squid? If anybody found out about you and Squid, you'll both be dragged off to some crazy scientists or something, and as annoying as you two are, I don't want that to happen to you."

"Aww, Sky, you do care!" Squid said cheerfully. That was another thing. Squid and Bacon Man constantly called Adam Sky. It was confusing, and Adam was a little curious about it, but he had grown to ignore it.

Adam huffed. "Well, I don't want to explain why you're in my room. I don't even know that myself."

"Aw." Squid and Bacon Man said in unison, clearly disappointed. Adam yawned.

"Well, while I'm up, do either of you need anything, or can I go to sleep?" Adam asked, looking across the room, daring anybody to speak. He asked this question every night, and every night, there was no response and Adam could sleep. Except for this night.

"Um, I'm kinda cold." Squid said. It was rather chilly. Adam had accidentally left his window open throughout the day, and the bitterly cold winter had taken up residence in Adam's room. Adam thought about this for a second. With a sigh, he got up, dragging his comforter off his bed. He walked over to his closet, flung open the doors, and threw in his comforter.

The comforter settled onto the floor of his closet, and in the dark, Adam could see Squid buried under the comforter, squirming as he gathered up the fabric. "Thank you." Squid said, his voice slightly muffled, and Adam realized with a jolt that this was the first time he had heard Squid say those words. Granted, this was the first time he had been actually nice to the annoying cephalopod.

"You're welcome." Adam said with a small yawn as he walked back to his bed. As he got back into bed, he heard a small rustling noise under his bed, probably Bacon Man clutching his pillow tighter. Adam lay down, ready to finally get to sleep. It was only then that he realized that Bacon Man had his pillow, and Squid had his comforter. "God dammit." Adam muttered in annoyance. He sighed heavily. Adam expected to stay awake for hours, but with surprising quickness, he fell asleep, his unusual roommates leaving him in peace as they, too, shut their eyes.


End file.
